


Ass Like That

by Baby_Buu



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Birthday, Blowjobs, College, Human AU, Innocent, M/M, Stripper, kakavege, practical joke, prank, tumblr: kakavegeweek, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu
Summary: For Kakavege Week 8 - Prompt DancingThe guys try to play a joke on Goku, but the joke is actually on them!
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 104
Collections: Thunder & Lightning





	1. Shake That

**Author's Note:**

> My only entry for Kakavege Week this time around. Hope you guys enjoy.

“Where’s the birthday boy?”

Yamcha had answered the door expecting the stripper they had ordered. Instead he was greeted by an usual looking man dressed like he belonged in a gay club. He had gravity defying hair, and an intensely intimidating demeanor despite his short stature.

_Did someone invite him or...?_

He gestured for him to come in, looking around to make sure the stripper wasn’t waiting behind him.

Once the door shut, he gestured for Tien and Krillin to come over.

“She’s not here yet guys.”

He turned his attention back to the abrasive man.

“So hey did someone invite you here? I don’t recognize you from around campus?” Yamcha laughed awkwardly.

“You could say that. I was asked to come here for the birthday boy, Goku is it? I assume this is a prank so I’d like my payment up front. I don’t do refunds.”

Three jaws fell to the floor.

“You’re from West City Entertainment?”

The man sighed impatiently.

“Yes? I was hired by someone named Krillin. I have the paperwork right here.”

He held it out to them to read.

“Krillin I can’t believe you! You ordered a male stripper to come here!”

“Hey I told you I didn’t know what I was doing! But you guys insisted!”

“No it’s okay, this is even better. He’s gonna be even more embarrassed this way.”

Tien handed him a couple hundred dollar bills.

“Alright follow me.” Tien left the entry way to go get set up in the living room.

The male stripper grunted but followed.

“So how did this happen?” Yamcha asked Krillin.

“Well I was pretty nervous so I just asked for their best. I didn’t know they had men!”

“I hope Tien is right, this was already an expensive joke. Either way, let’s get shit faced.”

Krillin nodded in agreement.

Vegeta was less than impressed with the three boys in front of him, but kept his opinion to himself. It didn’t make any difference to him whether they meant for him or not. He was getting paid either way, and the job would most likely be quick. He would have plenty of time to go out after this, maybe hit a bar or something.

He followed the tallest one into what he assumed was the living room and they helped him get set up. All he needed was the guest of honor.

_Hmph. Probably just another bro douche wanna be loser. Let’s hurry up and get this over with._

Vegeta scanned the room trying to figure out who his client was and stopped dead when he saw who was being led by the one who had handed him the cash.

It was the most attractive man he had ever seen. He had dark black hair that stood up in tuffs creating a truly unique look that rivaled his own hair.

He was tall, ridiculously fit and he had a confusingly out-of-place, innocent looking face.

“What’s this about guys?” He asked his friends with a care free laugh. Vegeta felt his knees go weak.

“You’ll see Goku. There’s someone we want you to meet.” Goku looked over at Vegeta and eyed him curiously.

“Hello Goku. Why don’t you sit down for me here, there’s something I’d like to show you.”

Goku smiled a big goofy smile and complied with out question.

 _So trusting, so naive_. Vegeta smirked to himself. _This is going to be fun_.

Vegeta started the music and moved in front of him.

 _Here we go_.

Goku was enjoying some snacks in the dining room. He had finished the one beer he was going to have for the evening and set his sights on the appetizers that had been set out for everyone. He was happily stuffing his face when Tien came to find him.

“Hey Goku, do you mind coming to the living room? We’re setting up your birthday present.”

Goku ignored Tien’s unfamiliar tone and followed him out into the living room. Yamcha and Krillin were next to an eccentrically dressed man who was as ripped as he was shorter than Goku.

“Hello Goku. Why don’t you sit down for me here, there’s something I’d like to show you.”

 _Did he bring my present? What is it?_ Goku sat down, mind reeling with questions.

Goku’s mind went blank as the room was flooded with a music and the unknown man stepped directly in front of him.

Goku was no stranger to muscles. He kept his body in top shape and his friends all could keep up with him well enough.

But when he watched this random guy’s rippling muscles dance and move in front of him he was entranced. He couldn’t tear his eyes away as he pulled his sheer see-through shirt off and threw it behind him.

The man smirked and moved even closer. His movements were so fluid and smooth. Goku swallowed, his mouth had suddenly gone dry.

He shimmied, shook his ass, rolled his hips all right in front of Goku, who didn’t know what was going on or why this was happening. He wanted to ask Tien, Yamcha, or Krillin but he simply could not look away.

He had gotten closer to Goku with his movements and Goku felt himself reach out without the thought to do so and put his hands on each side of his hips.

The man looked surprised but didn’t try to stop him. He leaned up to whisper in his ear.

“My name’s Vegeta. You can touch a little if you like.” He licked Goku’s earlobe causing Goku to let out a little moan much to his surprise.

_Where did that come from?_

Vegeta smirked again. He became a lot more confident, pressing their bodies closer together. Goku lost all coherent thoughts or even the sentience of thoughts when Vegeta started grinding his ass on Goku’s crotch. Goku held on to Vegeta for dear life.

The song ended and Vegeta stopped moving, but they were still fully pressed against each other. Vegeta was panting heavily, but so was Goku.

“What was that?” Goku asked exasperatedly.

“That Birthday boy, was a lap dance.” Vegeta got up to leave but Goku grabbed his wrist.

“Hold on a minute Vegeta.” He managed to squeak out breathlessly. Goku ground his hips up back into Vegeta’s backside and felt Vegeta wiggle his own hips in response.

“Who are you?”

“I was invited here by your friends.”

“Oh wow.” The wheels in Goku’s head were turning.

“Do you want to dance with me some more?” Goku asked sheepishly.

Vegeta turned his head until he was able to bite Goku’s earlobe. “Sure, whatever you want.”

Vegeta was loosing himself quickly. The firm but nervous hands on his body were making him forget his routine. When the song ended he realized he had never even tore off his break away pants.

He got ready to leave but was stopped by a hand on his wrist. Vegeta was startled by the audacity, but also turned on beyond belief. This was supposed to be a joke. A gag job that he could laugh about later. Instead he had already lost his composure and had yet to show an ounce of professionalism.

“Do you want to dance with me some more?” Goku asked him sheepishly. He was blushing despite the iron grip he had him in.

He leaned back to rest on his chest. He turned his head so he could bite his earlobe. He seemed to enjoy the attention there earlier.

_I’ll do anything you want kid._

He stood up and dragged him to a corner of the room where others had been dancing before he showed up. The music had started up again already and he pressed himself flush against the taller man.

They moved in rhythm together. They weren’t so much dancing as dry humping to music but Vegeta didn’t mind. There was something about Goku that was enthralling to him. His touch burned his skin like fire, and he couldn’t remember ever being this excited before in his life. Definitely never by a client, or a stranger.

He pulled Goku closer to whisper in his ear. “Do you want to move this to your bedroom?”

Goku nodded excessively. “Lead the way then.” Vegeta smirked, feeling absolutely no shame for what he was about to do.

Tien, Krillin, and Yamcha watched in absolute horror as Goku not only enjoyed and engaged in his lap dance, but he also continued to dirty dance with him in the corner and then head off toward his bedroom with him.

“He wouldn’t would he?” Tien asked with a nervous laugh.

“This is all your fault Krillin.” Yamcha yelled.

“Me? I told you guys it was a bad idea to have me do it!”

They continued to bicker amongst themselves.

Vegeta looked around trying to familiarize himself with his surroundings. This was the first time he had ever been inside a Frat House. It was interesting to say the least. He caught Goku looking at him nervously from the corner of his eye.

_What’s his deal? He was just all over me?_

They stopped in front of a door covered in stickers and Goku opened the door offering for Vegeta to inside first. He scratched the back of his head after he closed the door. They both stood in awkward silence.

“I’m sorry I’m a little nervous.” He laughed a little. “I’ve never brought anyone to my room before.” Goku admitted in a low voice.

Vegeta was surprised, but realized maybe it was more than that.

“How old are you?”

“I just turned 19, why?”

“Goku are you a virgin?”

His cheeks turned red. He stammered.

“You are aren’t you?”

“Y-yes.”

Vegeta stepped closer. Goku gulped.

“Don’t worry I’ll show you what you’ve been missing.”

He threw himself at Goku, who caught him by reflex and was silenced immediately by Vegeta’s lips on his.

It was a clumsy kiss, Goku tentatively moved his lips along his. His inexperience was apparent and it only turned Vegeta on more.

He pushed against Goku hard enough to make him fall on the bed. Goku let out an ‘umph’ but Vegeta was on him quickly again. Now stradling him, he resumed their kiss. Goku was a panting and moaning mess already and they hadn’t even gotten started.

Vegeta smirked and began grinding his ass against him again. Goku pulled away from the kiss to gasp aloud.

“Vegeta!” He cried loudly.

Vegeta just continued his efforts, now kissing down his neck and chest.

Wanting to move this along he sat up enough to pull off his break away pants. Goku stared at him wordlessly drinking in Vegeta’s mostly bare body.

Vegeta suddenly realized Goku was over dressed for the occasion and helped him remove his shirt. He began to unbutton his jeans before Goku stopped him.

“What are you doing?” He panted.

“Relax, I’m going to make you feel good.” Vegeta smirked. He pushed Goku down so he was laying completely flat on the bed. He scootched down enough to open his jeans. He only pulled them down far enough to release Goku’s already hard and dripping with precum erection.

Vegeta licked his lips and got to work.

Goku absolutely had no idea what was happening. He had another man in his room and they were kissing. He had never kissed anyone before in his life, but never expected it to be with another man.

_What’s going on? They said he was here for my birthday, is this my present? I didn’t even know men could be together like this!_

Goku lost tack of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his waist band.

“What are you doing?” Goku asked breathlessly.

“Relax, I’m going to make you feel good.”

Nervous but curious he let Vegeta push him down on the bed. Goku had not known what he had been missing.

Vegeta gripped his dick at the base and planted a few soft kisses on the tip. Goku gasped and arched his back when he started licking him and up and down his length before he engulfed him in his wet warm mouth.

Vegeta bobbed his head along with his hand once - twice - three times before Goku lost himself with out warning. Vegeta seemed surprised but was still able to swallow with out spilling a drop.

“Wow I- oh my gosh.” Goku panted out with great effort.

“That was faster than I was expecting.” Vegeta admitted honestly.

“Oh Vegeta I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to- in your mouth... it just felt really good.”

“It’s alright. I’ll take it as a compliment.”

“What about you though? You didn’t-?”

“No I didn’t get a chance now did I?” He asked coyly while rubbing Goku’s hip.

“What, uh- what would you like to do?”

Vegeta got a predatory look on his face that made Goku get nervous. He didn’t know what to expect. Finally Vegeta’s eyes softened and he raised up to kiss him.

“Come here.”

He grabbed Goku’s hand and guided it down to his clothed erection. Goku palmed at it hesitantly.

He watched Vegeta close his eyes and sigh quietly. With out looking Vegeta slid his underwear down enough to free his impossibly hard and large dick allowing Goku to stroke it properly.

“That’s it, just like that.”

Goku was encouraged and his strokes became more confident. After awhile he felt brave enough to try something new. He removed his hand which caused Vegeta to open his eyes and look at him with mild curiosity. Goku arranged them both so that Vegeta was laying down and Goku was settled in between his legs.

Goku focused on the impressive length in front of him. He tried to mimic what Vegeta had done to him earlier. Soft kisses, followed by long licks.

He tried to put the length in his mouth but Vegeta immediately sharply gasped.

“Watch your teeth.”

“Oh sorry.”

Goku tried again, more aware of his teeth. He still couldn’t fit more than a few inches with out feeling uncomfortable.

“Use your hand on the rest. That’s good. Damn.”

Goku sucked on the tip and used both hands to stroke the rest. He tried using a firmer grip and a fast pace. He seemed to be doing okay because Vegeta was now writhing under him and moaning freely.

“Wait, stop.”

Goku paused and looked up.

“I’m really close, if you don’t want me to finish like this.” Vegeta explained.

Goku thought about it and figured it was only fair. He picked back up where he left off.

He felt Vegeta tense up and start groaning in a way that set his whole body on fire just to hear it. He felt something warm hit the back of his throat. He grunted in surprise.

After a minute he felt Vegeta tap the top of his head. He pulled off and wiped he mouth off with the back of his hand. The taste was weird and he wasn’t sure if he enjoyed it. He mentally shrugged.

He moved up so he was laying next to Vegeta. Vegeta wrapped his arms around him and pulled Goku up so his head was wresting on his chest.

They both lay there for awhile trying to catch their breath.

“Best birthday ever.” Goku said after some time had passed.

Vegeta laughed.

“Indeed.” He said and kissed Goku’s forehead.


	2. All About That Bass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Kakavege Week Prompts to continue the sexy times! 
> 
> Spanking - Dirty Talk - Don’t Stop - Stay Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh I don’t know what happened. Quick dribbles for the prompts to continue the story a little further. May do a real sequelish thing later.
> 
> Enjoy

👋 Spanking 👋

After Goku’s birthday party he had slipped Vegeta his number but wasn’t sure if he’d hear back from him or not. He was pleasantly surprised when less than a week went by and he got a text from him.

_Can I come over?_

Quickly after he arrived Goku was a quivering panting mess. Vegeta was exploring his body, seemingly wanting to find out what he liked.

Anything that got a reaction out of him was repeated until Goku’s wild moans developed into quiet sighs. Goku found out quickly that his nipples were sensitive, his shoulders were his sweet spot, and dear god he never wanted Vegeta to stop rubbing his ass. It felt _so good._

The soft rubbing stopped. Goku let out a whine but turned into an indignant squawk half way through because Vegeta’s hand came down in a swift, crisp slap that was loud enough to wake the dead. Goku blushed.

“Vegeta! What are you- ow!” Goku wiggled to get free as both his ass cheeks were quickly assaulted. His wiggling soon turned to grinding as he realized it actually felt good.

“What are you? Mmmm.”

“So you do like it?” Vegeta asked with a knowing smirk.

Two flurried and frenzied orgasms immediately following proved Vegeta to be in fact correct.

🧼 Dirty Talk 🧼

“Uh...” Goku blushed. Vegeta and him had been fooling around for a couple weeks but he still was inexperienced and got self conscious anytime he asked him to do something new.

“Come on, you can do it.” Vegeta kisses down his jaw. Goku’s heart hammered for different reasons. He was hot all over.

“Mmm I love it when you kiss me. It makes me feel good all over.”

Vegeta continued his assault down his neck and chest.

“What else?”

“Hmmm. I want to touch you all over, make you feel good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Goku sighed. “I want to -“ Goku blushed.

“Yes?”

“I want to touch your penis-“

“My penis?” Vegeta interrupted him, chuckling slightly.

“Your C-cock.” Goku stuttered as Vegeta reached down and stroked him lazily.

“That’s better. What else?”

“Mmm. I want to put in my mouth and suck you off until you- ah!”

Goku looked down and to see _his_ penis in Vegeta’s mouth.

“Oh my god Vegeta!” Goku was still no match for Vegeta’s skill. He came embarrassing quickly but couldn’t focus on that with his post orgasm daze.

“Still a two pump chump I see.” Vegeta smirked as he joined him laying down.

“You’re just so good. And you were teasing me so much.”

“I know, it’s fine. Your dirty talk could still use some work though.”

Goku pouted. “Hey I told you I’m new to all of this.”

“I know Kid.” He ruffled Goku’s hair.

“Why do you call me that? You’re not _that_ much older than me right?”

Vegeta growled. “It’s not that! It’s your name. Goku is ridiculous.”

“Hey!”

“Well it is!”

Goku thought for a second. “Well my birth name is Kakarot but-“

“I like that much better. Kakarot it is.”

“Wait a minute-“

“Kakarot or Kid it’s your choice.”

Goku grumbled. Vegeta ignored that and kissed him. Goku sighed and returned the kiss.

🛑 Don’t Stop 🛑

Vegeta was not a patient man. He took what he wanted when he wanted and didn’t stop to consider other people’s feelings. But something about the friendly naive nature of the younger man who’s bedroom he was currently visiting frequently caused him to pause.

When he brought him upstairs when they met he wanted nothing more than to pound into his sweet ass with wild abandon but he had seemed so shy and nervous. Vegeta cursed to himself and instead had invited him to jerk him off. _Like some kind of teenager._ Vegeta was mortified and swore if he saw him again he wouldn’t make the same mistake. But several visits later and there still had been absolutely zero penetration, fingers or otherwise.

He couldn’t even complain about blue balls, he had never gotten off so much in his whole life as he had the past few weeks. But he really wanted to take this further.

“Hey Kid, can we try something new?”

Goku blushed. “What did you have in mind?”

“Get on your hands and knees.”

Goku complied with only a slight hesitation.

“Like this?” He shook his tone backside at Vegeta who marveled at the sight. How this hot piece of ass was still a virgin was lost on Vegeta. Good nature or not the sight was mouth watering.

“Just like that.” Vegeta took a second to squish each cheek in his hands before diving in.

Goku’s body lurched forward in surprise but Vegeta held him still with a strong arm wrapped around him. He gave a few tentative licks to get him used to the feeling before he grew impatient. He swirled his tongue around Goku’s hole, groaning at the taste.

Goku panted and let out high pitched screams when Vegeta used his hand to stroke him at the same time.

“Oh my God Vegeta don’t stop!”

Vegeta smirked to himself.

 _Got him_.

🤫 Stay Quiet 🤫

Tien, Krillin, and Yamcha were mortified every time Vegeta came over. They had asked Goku repeatedly to keep it down, or even better go to Vegeta’s if they were gonna.... oh they couldn’t even say it. It was awful. Their innocent naive friend had been hoodwinked and it was all their fault. Actually it was Vegeta’s fault. _That bastard_. He claimed he couldn’t have Goku over but Yamcha thought he was lying just to piss them off.

Yamcha was settling down for the evening trying to get ready for an early day the next morning when he heard it. The district sound of a head board bumping against the wall rhythmically. Yamcha’s face went beet red. He reached for his noise canceling head phones that had just come in the mail. He couldn’t take much more of this.

As Yamcha was drifting to sleep in blissful silence Krillin was having a much more difficult time. His room was next to Goku’s and he had learned much more about his friend than he had ever wanted to know.

“Vegeta please!”

“Please what Kid? I’m not a mind reader.”

“Harder Vegeta, Harder!” Goku screamed the last word.

Krillin had heard enough. He got up and went to go downstairs towards the living room. As he passed the hallway their sounds were even louder. He could clearly hear them panting and moaning. Even the sound of skin slapping against skin was clear as day. Krillin wanted to die of embarrassed and practically ran down the stairs. He smacked into Tien who was just walking in through the front door.

He took one look at Krillin before cocking his head to listen to the near hysteric screaming of their fraternity brother.

“Seriously?” Tien screamed. He rushed up stairs to bang on Goku’s door.

“Keep it down you guys!” He yelled, furious. This was the third time this week. _I know Goku was new to this but good grief, give me a break!_

He heard a strained _fuck you_ from Vegeta that was quickly followed by two roars causing him to high tail it back downstairs.

_Seriously, I can’t keep living like this. Those two need to keep it down._

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve sat on this idea for awhile. Stripper Geta makes a house call to poor innocent Goku who doesn’t understand anything.


End file.
